Jori Bet
by Erik9393
Summary: Tori and Jade made a bet. Who will end up on top? And what happens afterward? This story has been put to a standstill.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my second Jori story.**

 **I don't own anything in this show.**

Tori is sitting on her couch, watching a movie when she heard a knock on her door.

She opened it, and was surprised to see Jade, who just walks into her home without asking. Tori was also surprised to see Jade carrying a duffle bag.

Jade flopped down onto the couch and started to flip through the channels.

Tori was gonna ask Jade a question, but Jade beat her to it. "You mind if I crash here for a few days?"

Tori's eyebrows furrow. "Why?" she wondered. "My parents are fighting again. And I really don't want to be in that house for awhile." Jade replied.

"Uh sure thing. Make yourself at home." Tori said.

They sat on the couch, watching tv for about twenty minutes before Jade got up and headed into the kitchen.

Tori's stomach growled, so she may as well get herself something to eat as well.

She stops a few feet behind Jade, who has squatted down to search the bottom shelf of the fridge.

Tori's eyes trailed down Jade's back, and stopped when she saw Jade's black thong peeking out from the back of Jade's pants.

Tori couldn't understand how Jade could wearing something as erotic and strange as that kind of underwear.

"Hey!" Jade barked, jolting Tori back to reality.

"Were you looking at my thong?" Jade snapped.

Tori felt herself blushing, her cheeks going red.

"Well? Were you?" Jade asked, demanding an answer.

Deciding it was useless to lie to Jade, she swallowed replied, and nodded yes.

Tori was expecting Jade to do something to torture her, but was surprised to see a slight grin appear on her face.

"Since you told me to truth, I won't do anything bad to you."

Tori was relieved. But it was short lived as Jade adds "If you answer this question."

"And what question is that?" Tori wondered.

"Why were you looking at my thong?" Jade asked.

"I was just wondering. That's all." Tori said, being as honest as possible.

"Wondering about what?" Jade asked, confused.

"I was wondering how anyone can wear such a garment. It is a garment, right?"

"It can feel a bit weird at first. But the more you wear it, the more comfortable it is." Jade replied.

"Really?" Tori asked. "Yeah. And sometimes..." Jade moved up to Tori, her face stopped inches from Tori's face. "It feels like you're not wearing anything at all." she added in a hushed tone.

"That sounds weird." Tori said.

"You never tried wearing a thong?" Jade asked.

"No. I always wear regular panties." Tori replied.

"Eww." Jade lets out in disgust.

"What?" "Don't say that word." Jade said.

"What? Panties?" Tori said.

"Why do you torture me!" Jade shouted.

"What's wrong with the word Pan-" Jade held up her hand, stopping Tori from finishing her sentence.

"What's wrong with that word?" Tori asked.

"Everything. It's a naughty word, it sounds gross, and they ride up your ass every time you walk or sit down." Jade explained.

"It's not gross. They're comfortable. And it's just another word for plain underwear for females."

"Alright let me see them." Jade said.

"See what?" Tori asked. "Let me see your undies." Jade said.

Tori's eyes went wide. "Wait, what?" Tori asked.

"You heard me." Jade taunted. "Why?" Tori wondered.

"Hey. You saw my thong. I think it'd be fair if I see what you're wearing beneath your pants." Jade answered, smirking.

Tori deciding not to argue with her, brought her hands down to the front of her jeans, undid the button and zipper, and slid her jeans down just a little so Jade could see the front of her panties.

"Oh god!" Jade replied before she started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Tori asked, getting irritated.

"You're wearing SpongeBob underwear?!" Jade exclaimed, pointing to Tori's yellow undies, that just has SpongeBob's face.

"What? They're comfortable. And cute." Tori replied.

"How can you walk around school wearing those?" Jade wondered.

"I managed to keep em hidden." Tori replied.

"Well whatever. This conversation has been weird." Jade said, walking back Tori and sits back down on the couch.

Jade flipped through the channels before stopping on NBC, where it announced the Golden Globe awards were this Sunday.

"You planning on watching the event on Sunday?" Tori asked.

"I don't know. Maybe." Jade mumbled.

As Jade thought about it, a plan formed into her head.

She took out her pear phone and looked up the Golden Globes, looking at the categories.

She stopped on 'Famous Female Actress', and saw the list of nominees. They were: Mariska Hargitay, Paget Brewster, Bridget Moynahan, Priyanka Chopra, Emily Deschanel, and A.J. Cook.

"Hey Tori, which of these would win the award for Famous Female Actress?" Jade asked.

Tori looked at the list for a little while before saying "I would have to say Mariska Hargitay."

"I think Paget Brewster has a better chance." Jade replied.

"Oh ho ho no. I don't think so." Tori shot back.

"You want to bet?" Jade asked confidently.

"What kind of bet?" Tori wondered.

"Here's how its going to go. If Paget Brewster wins, you have to wear my thong for a full week." Jade said.

"You mean the thong you're wearing right now?" Tori wondered. "Yes."

"Uh. Okay." Tori replied. "But what happens if Mariska Hargitay wins?" Tori asked.

"If she wins, then I'll wear your SpongeBob... undies." Jade replied.

"What if neither win?" Tori then asked.

"If neither Mariska or Paget win, then we'll both have to wear each other's undergarments." Jade said.

"All righty then." Tori said as they shook on it.

 **Part 2 coming soon. Stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tori and Jade are sitting on the couch, with snacks and drinks, watching the Golden Globe awards. It had been a great awards show so far.

A lot of great stars showed up for the event.

But then came to what the two teens were waiting for.

The female host announced it was time to announce the winner for Best Female Actress.

"You're so going down Vega." Jade said, sounding confident.

"Oh I beg to differ West." Tori shot back before stuffing her mouth with pretzels.

"Welcome back to the 2017 Golden Globe awards." the female host announced.

"It's been an amazing night so far. I just can't get enough of all the publicity all around for tonight."

Both Tori and Jade had their hands together underneath their chins, praying that the actresses they chose wins.

After reading the nominees, the female host says "And the Golden Globe for Best Female Actress goes too..."

 **You're gonna have to wait till the next chapter! Stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3

"And the Golden Globe for Best Female Actress goes too..."

Tori and Jade were anxious, waiting for the host to announce the winner.

"Emily Deschanel!" the host announced.

Both girl's jaws dropped as Emily went to receive her Golden Globe.

As Emily was delivering her speech the girls looked at each other.

"Mariska Hargitay didn't win." Tori said. "Paget Brewster didn't win either." Jade said.

"That means we have to wear each other's underwear for a full week." Tori replied.

 **Sorry for the second and third chapters being short. I promise the next chapter will be way longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I promised you guys a way longer chapter. Well here it is.**

 **I'll be doing both girls' POV's for this chapter.**

 _Tori's POV_

Oh god. I can't believe I have to put on this, thing she calls it a thong, for a week! Of course she has to wear my yellow undies for a week since she lost the bet too, but still.

I slid it up my legs, and I was shocked to see how tight they were.

And as soon as I pulled them all the way up, and immediately I feel the uncomfortable feeling all around my privates.

I examined myself in the mirror. Doing a little spin.

I have to admit, as weird as this seems, I actually look good in a thong.

I wonder how Jade is doing, with my Spongebob underwear? Hope she didn't chicken out of the deal.

* * *

 _Jade's POV_

Oh dear god! I can't believe I have to put on these yellow, dare I say, panties! Damnit! I hated saying that word. If it really is a word. I cannot believe I lost the bet. Well, Tori didn't win either so it wasn't a total loss but still.

After pulling the underwear up over my hips, I examined myself in the mirror, and saw the horrifying image of me wearing Tori's yellow undies.

God I can't imagine how it's going to feel like, having to walk, run, sit, jump, stomp, or just standing in these.

I wonder if Tori is really gonna wear my black thong. I've been thinking about how sexy she'd look wearing it. And nothing else.

I know it sounds strange, but can't a girl think?

* * *

 **At school**

 _Tori's POV_

I gritted my teeth to keep myself from shivering out loud as the seat of my desk was cold. God. My ass felt like it was frozen solid.

How can Jade be able to be comfortable when the thong doesn't keep your butt warm?

I wiggled ever so slightly, attempting to warm my ass up.

"Does your tushie itch?" someone whispered from behind.

I turned to see my friend Cat with a concern look on her face.

"What makes you say that?" I wondered.

"Because you keep wiggling in your seat." Cat replied.

"No. It's nothing really." I responded. I didn't want to tell Cat that I was wearing Jade's thong underneath my pants. That would be embarrassing!

I turned around to face the teacher again, trying to ignore the uncomfortable strap deep between my ass cheeks.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 _Jade's POV_

Goddamn it! The underwear keeps riding up my ass as I walk towards the ladies room.

I reached into the back of my pants to adjust them.

God what the hell was I thinking?

How can anyone go through a whole day wearing underwear that goes so far up your ass anyone can see them? I just don't get it.

I went to class, and as I sat down on my seat, I silently cursed at myself when I felt the left side of the underwear had rode up, and now my left butt cheek was feeling the fabric of my jeans.

"Something the matter Jade?" Andre asked when he saw the disturbed look on the goth's face.

"Who's asking?" I shot back at him.

"Chill girl. You look upset." Andre said, trying to calm her.

"Sorry. It's my parents." I replied. I was not about to tell them I was wearing Vega's SpongeBob underwear. No chance in hell!

"They're fighting again?" Beck asked.

"Yeah. And it was over something really stupid." I replied, irritated.

"It was about a missing jar of peanut butter!" I said, my voice raising.

"He accused her of stealing it. She said she didn't!" I shouted.

"Did she?" Beck. "Of course not you idiot! She's allergic to peanut butter. Even smelling the scent of it could trigger her allergic reaction." I added.

I sit in my desk, trying to calm myself. Nobody asked me anymore questions.

At that point the teacher came into the classroom, thus class was in session.

As we were taking notes I completely forgot about the fact that I'm wearing Vega's undies.

So I was able to pay attention to what the teacher was saying for the remainder of the period.

 **The next chapter will have extreme romance. That I can promise you. Stay tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry its been awhile since I worked on this story.**

Tori is sitting on her couch, cursing at herself quietly as she squirmed uncomfortably, feeling the back strap of Jade's thong digging in her ass.

What was she thinking? She should've never made the bet.

"Vega!" Tori heard someone shout at her front door.

Tori sighed as she got up and walked awkwardly and opened the door.

Jade storms in and walks awkwardly to the couch.

"Bad day?" Tori asked as she sat next to Jade.

"Wow you really love slithering into my business don't you?"

"I was just asking." Tori said. "Well stop asking." Jade barked at Tori.

"Okay then." she replied. She leaned forward to grab the remote. That's when Jade saw the black thong peeking out of her jeans.

"Nice thong Vega." Jade teased. Tori jolted back.

"Jade!" Tori whined. "Vega!" Jade whined back. Tori glared at Jade.

"Okay Jade. Since you saw my thong, or in this case _your_ thong, I think it's only fair to me that I get to see your spongebob undies. Or in this case, _my_ spongebob undies." Tori stated.

Jade glared at Tori. "Not happening Vega." she said.

"If you don't, I'll tell the whole school." Tori said.

"You wouldn't dare!" Jade lashed out.

Tori takes out her pear phone and starts texting.

"Stop! Okay fine." Jade undid her black tights and pushed them down to her ankles.

Tori's eyes went wide. She couldn't believe how sexy Jade's legs looked in those yellow undies.

"I look ridiculous don't I?" Jade hollered.

"No. I think you look beautiful." Tori said.

"Yeah right." Jade said, turning around, bending down to pull her pants back up. In doing so unintentionally flashing her yellow colored butt to Tori.

Tori couldn't turn her head away. Staring at Jade's round, meaty buttocks. Why was she so turn on right now?

Jade stood still, bent over as she saw Tori staring at her ass. "You like my ass?" she asked teasingly, wiggling it a bit.

Tori looked away. "It's okay Vega. I don't mind."

"Really?" Tori asked. "Of course. In fact, I find it flattering that a _girl_ would like my ass." Jade replied.

"You do?" Tori wondered. "Absolutely." She picked up her black tights, fold them up, and placed them on the couch.

She placed her hands on her hip, a confident pose, looking into Tori's eyes, grinning. Tori grinned back.

"You're turn Vega." Jade said. "What?" Tori asked.

"I'm standing here in your yellow underwear. I think it's fair if you stand there in my black thong." Jade stated.

"I suppose it's only fair." Tori replied before removing her jeans.

Tori turned around, giving Jade a view of her round ass. Giving it a little wiggle.

Jade could feel herself blush. As much as she would hate to admit it, Tori kind of looked hot and sexy wearing Jade's thong.

She walked up from behind her, and whispered "You have a nice body." into Tori's ear.

Then unexpectedly Jade brought her hand down on Tori's right ass cheek, fondling with it a little. Tori gasped.

"And a nice ass." Jade added.

Jade moved her right hand up to Tori's breasts. "Jade..." Tori moaned.

"Yes?" Jade asked as she planted soft kisses to Tori's shoulders. "Bedroom." Tori replied softly.

She took Tori's hand and they headed towards Tori's bedroom.

After shutting the door they engaged in a tongue lashing battle. Both gripped each other's buttocks, causing them both to moan into each other's mouths.

Jade removed her shirt, and Tori's eyes went wide as she saw Jade's breasts bobbing up and down.

Tori never thought in her wildest dreams she would see another girl's boobs. Let alone Jade's.

She couldn't help but admire how round they were. And those nipples.

"You like?" Jade asked softly, lifting her creamy white tits. "They're beautiful." Tori replied.

"I wanna see yours." Jade demanded. Tori felt a little nervous. The only two people who have ever seen her boobs were Trina, and her mother.

"It's okay. I won't judge you." Jade said. Tori took a deep breath, and removed her long sleeve shirt.

Jade just stared at Tori's boobs. They weren't as big and round as her's but seeing Tori completely naked, with the exception of her black thong, it really didn't matter to her.

"Well?" Tori said, snapping Jade out of her trance.

She didn't say anything. She just simply went back to kissing Tori.

They both ended up falling onto Tori's comfy bed.

Soon Jade started kissing her way down to Tori's belly button.

She could see the thong is soaked from Tori's wetness.

She peeled it off, and immediately dipped her head forward.

Tori was moaning and whimpering at she humping on Jade's head aggressively as Jade ate her out.

"Oh god Jade!" she screamed as she came into Jade's face.

"Did I do good?" Jade asked teasingly. "Good? You were amazing." Tori said, trying to catch her breath.

"You wanna do me?" Jade wondered. In a split second, Tori ripped off her yellow underwear off of Jade, and went on to return the favor.

Jade screamed her head off as she came. Harder than Tori.

They lay in each other's arms. "Vega." Jade said. "Yes Jade?"

"Do not speak to anyone about this." Jade hissed, returning to her normal form.

"Mum's the word." Tori agreed.

 **Sorry for being a little lazy in this chapter, but considering how long I've updated this, I just didn't want you guys to wait any longer.**


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

 **I'm so sorry it's been a really long time since I last worked on this. I've just been busy with other stories, among other things. It's still undetermined whether or not I will continue this. I've been thinking about it, but right now it's uncertain. Hope you guys can understand.**


End file.
